


Prompt me.

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Psych
Genre: 3 sentence fic, AU, Drabbles, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Kidfic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slash, carlton is a psychic, flower shop au, preslash, prompt meme, prompts fills, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble length prompt fills from my tumblr that I never got around to posting before because they were pretty short. Now that I've filled a handful of them, why not post them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zip me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these all in a heap now because I need a picker up.
> 
> Sometimes I accept prompts on [my tumblr](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Leave an “Zip Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted "Zip me" on the drabble meme. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic) on my tumblr on November 11th, 2014.
> 
>  ** _Specifically:_** "Zip me" shassie with undressing? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Original notes:** _If I must (;_

Shawn pressed wet kisses to Carlton’s neck as he loosened his tie. “‘Missed you,” he mumbled as he trailed kisses up Carlton’s jaw, throwing the tie—an awful bright orange and red one Shawn could have sworn he’d thrown away the other day—over his shoulder.

"The Chief—ah—kept us late to finish up some paperwork,” Carlton explained, swallowing thickly, as Shawn’s deft fingers swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and snuck inside, hovering over his sides where he was sensitive. Carlton gasped as Shawn’s fingers trailed down his chest (“Shawn, your fingers are freezing!”) and settled lightly, teasingly, over his belt and zipper before Shawn knelt down and began pulling off Carlton’s shoes and socks instead.

Carlton grumbled as Shawn took his time, purposefully taking his time to massage Carlton’s soles and drag out the attention on each foot, until Carlton lost his patience and lifted Shawn up by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the couch.

"You’re still wearing entirely too much clothing," he growled roughly, unbuttoning Shawn’s jeans. Shawn grinned, shoving Carlton’s jacket off his shoulders.

"You, too."


	2. Tell Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Leave a “Tell Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AkaiTsume prompted "Tell me" on the drabble meme. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/102459571049/ooo-how-about-shawn-accidentally-confesses-to) on my tumblr on November 12th, 2014.
> 
>  _ **Specifically:**_ Ooo, how about: Shawn accidentally confesses to Lassie how he feels about him and tries to play it off like it was a joke?

Shawn’s pretty sure his heart has stopped.

Henry was right. He was getting too careless in his technique; otherwise, he would have noticed that Gus wasn’t the only one in the restroom when he let slip his secret — Gus help him — _crush_ on Carlton Lassiter.

There was a beat of silence before Shawn and Gus, at the sink trying to dry his hands by hurriedly patting them on his pants, started talking at the same time, Gus laughing awkwardly and adding feeble support as Shawn tried weakly to play it off as a joke, but Carlton just blinked at them before he narrowed his eyes at Shawn suspiciously, rubbing his ear absently — and of course, he did.

Shawn had practically waxed poetic about how he really loved Carlton’s pointy ears, especially when they blushed red at the tips when Shawn teased him. Shawn had also said that he really did think Carlton’s hair looked ridiculous, but that was probably lost considering the affectionate amusement in his voice and the fact that Shawn had called him _Carlton_. Carlton didn’t look like he believed him anyway as Shawn grasped at that last straw.

"Guster," Carlton finally nodded, and Gus left slowly, glancing several times at Shawn, who was too frozen to even notice, the door closing heavily behind him. Carlton took a step forward, and Shawn cursed mentally.

Henry was never going to let him live this down, and, regardless of Carlton’s reaction being a positive or a negative one, neither would Carlton.


	3. (College) roomates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Shassie, roommates au? ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted the above in response to a [3 sentence fic meme](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108398538339/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me) I had reblogged. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108416666814/shassie-roommates-au-3) on my tumblr on January 18th, 2015.
> 
>  **Original notes:** _Just 3 sentences for this wonderful prompt?? I don’t have nearly enough self-control, xxx_

"Study, study, study! You’re more stuffy than Gus," Shawn sighed as he opened the door to their shared dorm, dropping his backpack onto the floor and dropping with a huff onto his lime green bean-bag chair.

Carlton quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend over his criminal justice textbook, his lips sloping into an amused smile as he asked Shawn wryly, “Weren’t you just with Guster?”

"But that’s my point exactly, Carly," Shawn complained before adding in a low grumble, "He’s studying as much as you, even though he doesn’t have exams for another month. Ugh, studying is so boring." Shawn rolled his eyes, and Carlton chuckled at Shawn’s dramatics. "Unless," Shawn said, eyes lighting up mischieviously, "we decide make studying a little… less boring."

Carlton cocked his head to the side, stomach tightening with a hot coil of arousal as Shawn stood up and approached Carlton with slow, measured steps, eyes hooded. “How?” he asked, quickly averting his eyes and feigning interest in his text book.

“You ever watch Billy Madison, Carly?” Shawn said abruptly, and Carlton’s laugh turned into a loud groan as Shawn pounced, Carlton’s textbook falling off the bed and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, I am aware only one of the three sentence fics is actually three sentences (the last one), but idk, idc.


	4. Flowershop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Am I too late for the 3 sentence thing? How about a shassie flowershop AU if you ever feel like it? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted the above in response to a [3 sentence fic meme](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108398538339/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me) I had reblogged. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108424343724/am-i-too-late-for-the-3-sentence-thing-how-about) on my tumblr on January 18th, 2015.
> 
>  **Original notes:** _Would you know, I really wanted to write a flower shop au once upon a time? I talked about it with @muiromem somewhere in one of our (incredibly long) headcanons posts, so thank you, xx (Flower language source[here](http://thelanguageofflowers.com))._

Shawn’s removed his dirt-covered gardening gloves and is shaking them off when the bell over the door rings, signalling Carlton’s arrival exactly at noon, right on cue. Shawn smiles as Carlton approaches, suggests, from his furrowed brows and small frown, “Maybe primroses this time? Purple hyacinths? We could try red roses again.”

Carlton doesn’t respond, and Shawn glances at Carlton again, this time noticing the small drops of sweat on his forehead and the anxious way he pulls at his cuffs, but remains silent as Carlton sorts it out; he’s clearly nervous about something, and Shawn wonders if he’s finally going to stop sending flowers to Victoria, squashes the hope that rises at the thought.

Finally, Carlton looks up at Shawn, quickly but with more confidence, and says, “I was thinking more along the lines of pink camellias, or red carnations.” _Longing for you. My heart aches for you._ Any leftover hope was squashed like the petals people sprinkled on the floors of hotel rooms and stomped on in their romantic pursuits.

"Right," Shawn said, plastering on a wide, fake smile as he plucked out the carnations and carmellias from the cubby planters in the wall, placing them in a vase and tying a red ribbon to it, almost upset with the flowers healthy, blooming petals and the bow’s neat loops, "I’ll get those out to Victoria right away, then."

"They’re not for Victoria," Carlton said quietly, and Shawn took too long to understand before blinking and uttering a surprised "oh" and pulling Carlton into a soft kiss. "That’s a good ‘oh’, then?" Shawn rolled his eyes and kissed Carlton again — it wasn’t quite as poetic a response as the language a flower like the jonquil would be, but he thought it got his point across.


	5. Papa!Shawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Somehow I think Shawn would be really cute as a dad so can I prompt that for shassie please? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted the above in response to a [3 sentence fic meme](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108398538339/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me) I had reblogged. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108524696694/somehow-i-think-shawn-would-be-really-cute-as-a) on my tumblr on January 19th, 2015.
> 
>  **Original notes:** _Awww, papa!Shawn, cute :3 (If you’re interested, I’ve also written[pregnant!Shawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2354021) and [daycare-employee!Shawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2328971), xx)._

"Papa?" Elizabeth asked as she mixed the cookie batter, clumping it together in a lopsided mound inside the bowl. Shawn looked up from where he was pressing Hershey’s kisses onto the snickerdoodle cookies; in hindsight, he probably should have given the four year old the less messy task, but, as she brushed the hair from her face and scrunched her nose at the batter she accidentally smudged there in the process, Shawn decided the mess was worth it — also, he was eating a chocolate kiss every other cookie, and that was a cool perk.

"Yes, Lizzie?" he asked, passing her a Hershey’s kiss, which she promptly popped into her mouth, cheeks bulging as she chewed.

Lizzie stirred the batter a couple more times, poking at the thick, powdery patch that refused to blend, asked, “Do you think Daddy will like my cookies?”

Shawn paused in unwrapping a kiss, loooked at the lumpy cookie mix, the batter smeared on her forehead, and the melting chocolate of the kisses on the misshapen treats they’d already finished, then grinned at her. “He better. We worked really hard on these,” Shawn finally said, popping a cookie in his mouth, “and they’re delicious, yum.” Shawn laughed as Lizzie nodded very seriously at that, smacked a cookie-crumb kiss to her forehead and passed her another kiss to eat.


	6. Auror Carlton and Seer Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Has someone prompted a shassie Harry Potter AU before because that would be so totally rad 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted the above in response to a [3 sentence fic meme](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108398538339/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me) I had reblogged. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108584118149/has-someone-prompted-a-shassie-harry-potter-au) on my tumblr on January 20th, 2015.
> 
>  **Original notes:** _No one’s prompted this to me until now, if that’s what you mean — and I hope this does the prompt justice because I never do crossovers and these are two of my favorite fandoms, ahhh, *nervous hand-wringing*_
> 
> _(As a reference, Carlton is ~10 years older than Harry, if anyone is wondering about time compared to the trio’s era)._

It’s not precisely that Carlton doesn’t believe in divination.

Considering all the prophecies that have been fulfilled, it’d be foolish to ignore any visions, no matter the Seer; even some of the — mostly — doubtful predictions of Sybill Trelawny proved true, and while no one really knows the full prophecy regarding Harry Potter (even Lassiter, as high up as he’s gotten as an auror, always a point of soreness), it’s been confirmed that the prophecy doubled as a prediction and hint on how to defeat Tom Riddle.

It was honestly just one Seer in particular Carlton had trouble believing, Trelawney’s eventual validity aside.

Carlton took a calming breath before he apparated to the crime scene. Shawn Spencer, resident Seer and full-time pain in Carlton’s ass, was already at the scene; Carlton frowned as Shawn grinned and waved at him mid-prediction, tried to put his mind on the task at hand. No matter how loud, inappropriate, and sometimes twitchy their Seer was, he’d always been right about every prediction, even if they — often — led them in circles before locating the criminal.

Well, all predictions except one, Carlton amended as they concluded their overview of the crime scene, Shawn winking at him and asking if they could apparate to the witness’ house together. As Shawn looped an arm through Carlton’s own, snuggling close to Carlton as he relayed the apparation coordinates, Carlton wondered how long it’d be until all Shawn’s prophecies came true, considered reconsidering his stance on divination — Shawn’s own brand of it in particular.


	7. Carlton is a psychic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** PROMPTS? AW HECK YEAH Can I prompt a shassie AU in which one of them is a real psychic? (also don't worry about 3 sentences lol the more you write the more powerful we get HAHA SO YEAH MORE IS MORE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hachilemon prompted the above in response to a [3 sentence fic meme](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108398538339/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me) I had reblogged. Originally [posted](http://exquisite-rose.tumblr.com/post/108466596834/prompts-aw-heck-yeah-can-i-prompt-a-shassie-au-in) on my tumblr on January 20th, 2015 (gonna say, pretty sure this was not posted on the 20th because I'm almost positive I received the prompt before that. But idk, maybe I'm just remembering wrong? It doesn't matter, I guess, haha).
> 
>  **Original notes:** _Not as long as the others (it’s actually three sentences this time?? how?? what??), but since you did send me this prompt before and I had never gotten around to it, I’ll write a (actual shassie >.) continuation to this soon as an apology (and as a power up, apparently ;)) and you can quote me on that!_

Carlton rolled his eyes as Shawn flailed around the Chief’s office, the ‘psychic’ pressing his fingers to his temples and looking more like he was fighting off a migraine than having a vision. Carlton repressed an irritated sigh.

He knew how Shawn did it, had known since the beginning he wasn’t psychic, but, in that same way, he also knew - grudgingly - that Shawn, however annoying and embarassing and frustrating, would be an asset to the station, would even cover the blind spots in Carlton’s own psychic visions — so Carlton tightened his jaw as Shawn winked at him and writhed around a couple more times for good measure, knowing both psychically and, somehow, simply trusting in Shawn that it’d be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is the last drabble prompt I've done recently and was previously unpublished here. If I open up prompts again to a drabble meme, they'll be added here.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are a cool thing to leave...


End file.
